Dresser
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon and are spending some... quality time together. Short lemon one shot. Edward's POV. Based during Breaking Dawn.


**Okay, so I really wasn't planning on writing this. I'm working on a one shot for Halloween and I suddenly just got the idea for this. And, lol I don't want it to be completely slutty, so I have to put my energy somewhere. Just a warning, it's completely smutty. Hehe zero plot. Yay! **

**So, I'm putting this somewhere in breaking dawn. It's before she gets all knocked up but after they're first time and that dream. So, he's becoming more open with it, but still worried. Like Edward would ever stop worrying. **

I slid my hands up her bare back after I sat her down on the dresser. Her silky thighs were wrapped around my waist, holding me close to her. Our lips hadn't parted in five minutes and I was starting to wonder if Bella figured out a new way to breath.

I let my lips travel down her neck, sliding my hands slowly downwards, gripping her beautiful, perfect, backside. She moaned softly, leaning her head back, panting my name. It was the sexiest noise in the world. Nothing could be more erotic.

I still wasn't very confident in my... _skills_ when it came to this. But, hearing her like that made my pride swell.

"Edward, please." She begged softly, her hot center rubbing against the head I seemed to be thinking with right now. If I was thinking with the head on my shoulders, I would have slowed down or stopped all together. I didn't want to hurt her, but she seemed convinced that I wouldn't, and I was getting better at controlling my... reactions to her. I was breaking less and less. And when she slithered on my lap early in that night gown that was almost not there earlier in the evening, I knew I was done for.

"Please tell me if I hurt you, Bella." I whispered against her neck, remembering myself.

"Edward..." she breathed my name softly.

I looked up at her slowly, worried I already had, in fact, already hurt her. "Yes?"

"Shut up." She smiled at me playfully, one of her hands sliding down my chest. She gripped me tightly and began to stroke me. Her hands were like fire and I felt like an ice cube, simply melting at her touch. "I want you."

"I'm yours." I mumbled against her shoulder, kissing it with my lips. I couldn't get enough of her skin in my mouth.

"I want you inside me." She said more precisely, her strokes becoming more... demanding in a way.

I couldn't deny her anything, especially this. I didn't have the will power to. I grabbed the back of her thighs and swiftly pressed myself deeply inside of her. I was instantly rewarded with a loud moan, her head falling back. Bella's hands gripped my shoulders tightly, her nails digging into my flesh. She leaned back, giving me a perfect view of her glorious chest.

"God, Bella. You are amazing." I groaned through cleaned teeth, trying to control myself. I didn't want this to be over too soon. A hundred years of denying yourself does little for your self control.

"Harder... " She pleaded in a strained voice. No matter how badly I wanted myself to hold back, I didn't want her to hold back at all. I wanted to give her pleasure. I began to rock back and forth a little harder, and a little faster causing her to hiss in pleasure. "Oh, yes..."

I brought one of my hands from her thighs to one of the perfectly formed mounds. It fit perfectly into the palm of my hand, the weight pleasant. I began to massage it, the already hard nipple becoming more stiff. I grazed my thumb against it, hypnotized by the puckered pink flesh. "My sexy wife."

She made a noise that could only be described as a squeak. She opened her mouth widely, and it would seemed like more noise should come out, but she was unable. I felt the moisture between her legs double as she throbbed around me.

I groaned loudly, enjoyed it far too much. I wasn't ready for this to be over yet. I had to stop for a little bit, just to regain my composure. I pulled out, and she protested loudly.

"I have to taste you." I whispered against her ear, kissing my way down. I kissed down the center of her chest, giving both of her breasts not so quick kisses. I could feel her stomach jump as I licked my way down to her warm sex. With one hand I spread her legs apart and with the other I brought her to the edge of the dresser.

She leaned back on her hands as she watched me, a delicious blush covering Bella's entire body. She was already a little flushed and sweaty from her orgasm earlier. I kept her gaze as I lowered my mouth between her legs, kissing her gently. She held my eyes for longer than I expected. I could tell it was a fight to keep them open, but I loved it. She bit her lip, her breathing picking up.

I dragged the flat of my tongue back and forth, tasting her loveliness. I flicked it over her sensitive bud, causing her to moan loudly and her eyes to lull back in her head. I brought it into my mouth, sucking on it gently. She literally screamed, one of her hands going into my hair as her hips bucked upwards.

"Bella, look at me. I want to see your eyes when I make you come again." I commanded her, surprised at how husky my voice was.

Her chest heaved up and down repeatedly in a very sexy way, making her breast bounce. I was having trouble keeping my eyes off of them as I lowered my mouth again, my fingers sliding into her as well. I already knew what she liked with that, something I had learned very well yesterday. I slid two fingers deep inside her silky wet warmth, curling them.

I know she didn't want me to be too gentle with her. That was always one of her complaints, not with this, but with our every day lives. I knew she wasn't made of glass, but she was fragile. But, I wanted to show her that I could treat her like a woman, the woman she was. So, I suckled her hard, pressing my fingers deeper.

It didn't take three passes of my fingers to feel the tightening I so desired. "Oh... god...." She moaned loudly, her hand pulling my hair roughly.

I kissed my way back up when I was sure that her tremors had slowed. I wanted the pleasure to last as long as possible. "Did that feel good?" I asked playfully, feeling too proud of myself.

Instead of answering she attacked my mouth. She slid down from the dresser, pressing her body completely against mine. I realized that she was pushing me backwards, and my calves hitting the back of the bed, but I didn't realize exactly how aggressive she was becoming. With all her might she pushed my shoulders back, forcing me to fall back on the bed, her falling with me.

She kissed all over my chest as she straddled me. Words could not describe the feeling of her sliding down on me. It was completely sexy to have her in control. She set a quick pace, bouncing up and down with me with some force. Bella was sitting straight up, her hands on my chest to keep herself steady.

"It's not fair..." she breathed, never slowing her sexy movements.

"What isn't?" I asked, the words rather jumbled together. I was having trouble thinking, let alone speaking.

"That you can give me such pleasure and I can't give you any."

I was floored by this. "You're joking, right?" I said before I could stop myself.

"I just want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." She said softly.

I wanted to explain to her that it was a battle not to lose myself completely as soon as her body was in contact with mine. I wanted to tell her that she gave me pleasure that could not be describe. But, I was too busy seeing stars fly across my eyes. I gripped her hips tightly, probably leaving finger prints, calling out in pleasure.

I felt like I was weightless as I felt myself fill her. She moaned softly, closing her eyes as I emptied inside her glorious body. "How could you think you couldn't give me pleasure?" I asked, pulling her down so I could kiss her full lips.

"I don't know... I just want to make you happy." Bella answered, her forehead resting against mine.

I ran my fingers through her hair and across her neck. I gripped it tightly, bringing her mouth to mine forcefully. It was a brief, but passionate kiss. "You make me feel so good, I don't know what to do. I love you."

"So, you enjoy having sex with me?" She asked shyly, a heavy blush spreading over her nose.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was just so... idiotic. How could I not enjoy it? I knew it wasn't the best idea in the world, but it didn't stop me from wanting her or it. I flipped her over onto her back, still sheathed deeply inside of her. "Bella, do I have to show you how much I like it?"

She giggled softly, "I think you do..."

**So, this isn't the best lemon I've ever written, but it's basically written for myself. Hehe... I'm in the fun part of my pregnancy... in the second trimester your hormones go "WHOOOO!" and you're pretty much in the mood all the time. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing. **

**If there are ton of mistakes, I'm sorry. I literally wrote this in thirty minutes. **

**Also, just to let you know, I am working on that Halloween one shot. I don't know if I'll put it out on Halloween itself, or before. But, I'll let you know this. It's already 14 pages long and I'm not done with it yet. I've never written something so long before. **

**So, I'll make you a deal, the more you review this, the faster I'll post that Halloween one. How does that sound? Yeah lol I know I'm bad, but hey reviews are like crack for writers. Help me get my fix.**

**I am in such a weird mood...**


End file.
